fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Diamond
Chapter 4: Route 202 Lucas heads off into Route 202, to prepare his journeys. Just as he leaves Sandgem Town, Dawn appears behind him, and gives him 5 Poké Ball's. She explains that a Poké Ball allows a trainer to capture a Pokémon in the wild. She also notes that, although she has been with Pokémon for a while, she has been too scared to go out of Sandgem Town's surrounding areas. However, now that another trainer is out in the field to help Professor Rowan's research, she has gotten the confidence she needs to finally go out and travel with Piplup. Lucas wishes her good luck for her quest, but also remarks it won't be easy with him on the field. She agrees, and then hurries off. However, just as Lucas is about to exit Sandgem Town, Dawn, again, comes to him, and says she forgot to show him how to capture a Pokémon. She demonstrates on a nearby Bidoof. She uses her Piplup against it, as Bidoof prepares for battle. Dawn opens the match by ordering her Piplup to use Bubble. Bidoof, however, dodges quickly, and uses Tackle on Piplup. Piplup falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up. Piplup then uses Growl on the Bidoof, which hits its mark. Bidoof gets over the noise, and gets back up to fight. However, Dawn orders Piplup to use Bubble, which manages to hit Bidoof for minor damage. Bidoof then uses Growl, but misses its target. Piplup is then told to use Pound. It hits its mark, and Bidoof falls to the ground. Dawn then throws a Poké Ball at Bidoof, and succeeds in capturing it. She then gives a brief explanation on how to catch a Pokémon. First, a trainer has to weaken it by battling it, and then, they have to throw a Poké Ball at it. She tells Lucas to try it, and spots a nearby Starly for him to try his capture skills. Lucas sends out his Turtwig, to which Dawn states that Turtwig, being a Grass Type Pokémon will not fare well against a Flying Type Pokémon like Starly. He states that, he managed to beat a Starly with Turtwig before, so he will be able to defeat this one. However, Starly had already attacked Turtwig while Lucas was talking, and in surprise, Lucas orders Turtwig to use Absorb. Starly dodges easily, and uses Tackle on Turtwig. Turtwig, however, didn't get hit hard, and quickly retaliates with a Tackle of his own. This catches the Starly off-gaurd, and lands a Critical Hit. Lucas congratulates his Turtwig on a good trick, but Starly gets back up, and uses Peck. Lucas states that this Starly must be higher leveled, if it knows Peck. Before Lucas can even tell Turtwig what to do, Starly hits Turtwig, and sends him flying into a tree. Although it hit him for a lot of damage, Turtwig gets back up, and uses Absorb. The Starly was, once again, caught off gaurd, and gets a direct hit. Turtwig recovers from much of the damage it took, while Starly falls to the ground. Lucas uses a Poké Ball on the Starly, which succeeds in capturing it. Lucas finally caught his first Pokémon. Dawn congratulates Lucas on a job well done, and wishes him luck on his adventure. She then runs off, as Lucas sends out his newly caught Starly. However, this Starly is very arrogant and stubborn, and pecks Lucas on the head. Lucas returns it, and decides to head for the next city, Jubilife City. Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters